The Choice
by KickPrevails
Summary: They don't think Riley notices it happening, but she does. She's their best friend, after all. When Maya and Lucas's secretive interactions are too much for Riley to handle, she makes a choice that will change everything. But what will that choice be? It's your decision.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi!**

 **It's been a while since I've posted anything, and I can justify it if anyone wants me to.**

 **Nevertheless, I've been keeping up with GMW, and I don't like the turn it's taking.**

 **The atmosphere is definitely different than in season one when I started "Hurt," so I wanted to begin a story with a new background.**

 **The story will be from Riley's point of view. In this introduction, Riley is faced with a choice that will impact the rest of the story.**

 **The catch? YOU get to decide.**

 **I will be writing and uploading three chapters at a time, each corresponding with the three choices given. Read as how your decision impacts the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

I loved everything the way it was.

Maya, well, she was my best friend. She was always there for me, through thick and thin. We were inseparable.

And there was Farkle, announcing his change in attitude and being more chill, yet still being as big of a genius as he always was.

And Lucas, with our thing, which even if it wasn't an official thing, but was the best thing I'd ever had with a guy. It was irreplaceable.

Everything was perfect.

And then it all… changed.

I began to notice it. I guess that at the beginning, I kind of just convinced myself that it was nothing, that it was just their friendship getting stronger and that was it. And that was a thing I should be supporting, as their best friend. They never really did get along.

But it was more than that. It was so much more than that, and when I finally understood, it was too late.

I'd lost Maya. I'd lost Lucas. I'd lost them to each other.

I was sure the only thing stopping them from throwing themselves at each other was me. And that was a good thing. I didn't want them to know that I saw what they were doing… those stares that lasted too long, the teasing that was more than just teasing.

But there was nothing I could do to make it stop.

 _x x x_

I'd kept this feeling inside for so long. I didn't realize how much it was getting to me, but it had been.

I knew I really needed to talk to someone about this, yet I still didn't. There was just something holding me back. Maybe it was because nobody else saw them being the way they were together.

Maya and I sat at my bay window after school on Thursday, after things had changed. I knew I shouldn't show her that I was affected by this, but as it got worse, the feeling I had of exploding just worsened and worsened.

"Riles, what's wrong?" Maya said eventually. I looked at her and put on the most sincere smile I could.

"Nothing's wrong."

Maya did kind of look unconvinced, but before she could say anything about it, the window opened.

Farkle slid in, but refrained from doing his usual, "Ladies!" greet. I didn't mind.

That was when I noticed it. The opportunity was right here, to finally talk to someone… maybe Farkle been seeing it too.

"Maya, will you please leave?" I asked. Her face fell.

"Wh-what?" she said quietly. She looked to Farkle, expecting him to disagree, but he just stared at her.

"Please, Maya, go," I said. She stood up, gave us both a hurt look, and left. Farkle stood up and closed the window.

I looked down at my lap.

"Riley?" he asked.

He knew something was wrong. That's probably why he came here, to finally talk to me. It was weird. I'd always had the feeling that he knew me better than even Maya and Lucas sometimes.

"Have you noticed it too? Lucas… and Maya?" I asked, looking over at him.

Farkle sighed.

"Yeah. That's why I came here. I had to talk to you about this. I'm sorry I've been putting it off so long," he said. I guess I was right. "But I've been trying to do whatever I can to stop it… it's not fair to you. I just can't believe that they aren't even thinking about you…"

That's when I lost it. But I knew it was okay, that I was breaking down in front of him. Farkle didn't care.

I felt my face heating up, and I burst into tears.

"This is so bad…" I said. "Why? Why are they doing this?"

Farkle had never really been a touchy-feely guy, but something must've sparked in him, because he stood up, knelt in front of me, and gave me a hug.

"It's terrible," he said softly as he held me. "What they're doing is terrible and how you're feeling is terrible."

He pulled away but kept his arms around me.

"But I'll help you through it. That's what I'm here for. Okay?"

I wiped my now drenched face with my sleeve and nodded.

It felt like I lost two big chunks of me, but I kept it together, because Farkle was here to try and fill both of those now empty spaces.

 _x x x_

The next morning wasn't a good one.

Neither Maya nor Lucas was on the subway that morning like they usually were.

Maya's locker was close to mine, so it wouldn't have been weird if I'd seen her there. What I did see, however, was worse.

When I arrived at school and headed down the stairs to my locker, I stopped halfway down and hid behind the nearest wall.

Maya was there getting the books out of her locker, and Lucas was standing on the other side of her. They seemed to just be talking. But then, out of nowhere, Lucas grabbed her elbow, and pulled her close to him, so their faces were inches apart. Neither of them moved a muscle.

I wanted to run down there and stop them. I wanted to jump in between them and scream. But that would've been stupid.

I was hurt, though.

Maya's serious expression changed into a smile and she pushed him away. He raised his eyebrows and shut her locker, and she looked like she was about to punch him… but playfully.

The moment was over. I let myself finish walking down the stairs, but neither of them noticed me stop at my locker. I could feel my eyebrows curving upwards like they did when I wanted to cry, but I stopped myself.

I shut my locker once I had my books, but when I did, I saw that both Maya and Lucas were looking at me.

"Oh, hey," Lucas said softly, walking over to me. He looked at the books I had in my hand, and said, "I can carry those if you want."

I bit my cheek and shook my head.

"How long have you been here?" she said nonchalantly, slowly walking over to Lucas and me. I guess Maya could see that something was wrong, unless she just wanted to make sure her tail was covered.

"Oh, not long," I said, shrugging a shoulder. Maya looked at Lucas and Lucas at Maya, seemingly communicating with their eyes.

I kept a small smile on my face but felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I looked over to see Farkle, cool looking as always, but with a sincere look on his face.

"We should get to class," he said. I nodded. He dragged me by the hand away from Lucas and Maya, but I couldn't help feeling a pair of eyes on the back of my head as we walked.

I just didn't know who's they were.

 _x x x_

Throughout the rest of the school day, I acted like nothing had changed, and so did Lucas and Maya. At least, they did when I was around. Farkle stayed by me as to make sure I didn't see anything I didn't want to see. Part of me wanted to see everything, though.

At the end of the day, my dad kept us all in class a little later than when the bell rung.

"I almost forgot to do this during class," said Dad, standing at the front with a stack of papers in his hands. "We're going to have a field trip soon to the local zoo. It'll be an all day trip. I'll pass out the permission forms now, and I'd like you to please return those signed to me before next Friday."

When I got my paper, I saw that the trip was about two weeks from now.

"You guys are dismissed."

Dad left the room before anyone else could, and then students began to file out too. Lucas was slowly packing up, and Maya was folding paper in her hands.

"Are you coming?" I asked her, standing up. I already knew the answer.

"I… I need to talk to your dad about something. Go on without me today," she said, smiling. I frowned, but tried to not let it show. Slowly, I left the room.

I didn't go to my locker, though. I hid against the corner of the door. It was just Maya and Lucas left in the room, I was aware. Biting my lip and bracing myself, I looked through the nearest window back into the room.

There stood Maya and Lucas, facing each other, inches apart. Lucas was smirking, holding a paper in his hand. He held the paper high above his head, and Maya jumped up to grab it, but missed. He held it behind him, which caused her to lunge towards him. He used his free hand to grab her waist.

"You shouldn't be watching that," said Farkle, dragging me away. I felt my breathing begin to hitch, so Farkle brought me to the back of the school. It was gorgeous back there, and also a place where people rarely went. In today's case, it was just me and him back there.

"Riley…" he said, holding my shoulders.

"I can't… take it anymore…" I said, bundling my fists up as tightly as they would go.

"Riley…" Farkle started, tightening his grip and making sure we never broke eye contact. "We can do something about this. We absolutely can."

I nodded. This was the answer I was looking for.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"We can interfere and confront one of them… but the question is, who?"

I frowned. That was a harder question than I thought it would be. Who? It didn't seem like much, but this choice could change everything for me, for us, for the future.

I considered everything. What confronting who would do, how things would change. Once I reached a decision, I finally spoke.

"We should confront…"

1 – "…Maya," I said. "She's my best friend. Maybe if she saw how she was hurting me, she'd stop."

2 – "…Lucas," I said. "This all wouldn't hurt as much if we didn't have a history together, and if we didn't have a thing now. Maybe if he knew how I was feeling, he'd stop what he's doing."

3 – "…Neither of them," I said. "They're hurting me. They're hurting me so bad. And I know by doing this, I could lose them for good. But what kind of friend would I be to interfere with whatever they have?"

* * *

 **Now, it's your turn. Whatever choice you make in this first chapter will impact the rest of the story. The chapters that go with the first option (Maya arc) will be labeled with an "M", the chapters that go with the second option (Lucas arc) will be labeled with an "L", and the chapters that go with the third option (Neither arc) will be labeled with an "N".**

 **What do you think of this idea and the story so far, and what did you choose? What do you think is gonna happen with your choice next? A review always helps!**


	2. M - How I'll Get to Her

**A/N: Ohmygosh okay guys I literally SQUEALED when I woke up to your reviews! Thank you so much! I won't let you down.**

 **Here we go! Here is the first chapter of Maya's arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

After our talk at the back of the school, Farkle came over. I didn't know where Maya and Lucas were, and frankly, I didn't care.

Actually, I cared a lot. I just really wished I didn't.

Instead of sitting at the bay window, Farkle and I were curled up on my bed. Well, kind of. I was in my bed, laying and staring at the ceiling, and Farkle was sitting on the bed next to me, leaned up against the back wall.

"You're sure Maya's the one to confront about this?"

"Positive," I responded. "I think she knows that what she's doing is hurting me… or will hurt me, when I 'find out'. She's guilty about it."

"Do you want her to stop?"

"I think so," I said. "Of course, I want her to be happy, I do. But I think she and I really do have to talk about this. This can't keep going on unsaid."

I wasn't looking at Farkle, but I could see his head nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Riley?" he said, looking down at me. I tilted my head slightly to look up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm always here to help, you know," he said. "This is a huge change, and I know it's painful, but I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and nodded, moving my head to nuzzle against his leg slightly.

"I know. Thank you, Farkle. I'd do the same for you."

"I know you would," he said, smiling.

 _x x x_

Eventually, Farkle made his presence known to the rest of my house, so he stayed over for dinner. After dinner, we went back to my room to talk some more.

"How do we approach this?" I asked once the door was shut.

"Well, you should invite her over sometime soon so you guys can talk."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I could do it then."

"Sounds good to me."

"…What do I say?" I asked. I thought I had it all planned out, but ultimately, I really don't know how to handle a lot of things. This included.

Farkle smiled and chuckled a little, looking at the ground.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that, after everything's changing so much around you, you're still you."

I smiled a little bit and sighed, leaning against the glass of my window.

"It's weird. She's my best friend, and I should be able to talk to her, but this… I don't have the words. I don't even know what point I was gonna put out to her."

"I'll help you," he said. He moved from my bed to sit next to me at my window.

"She's your best friend. She cares about you. If you let her know what you're feeling, I have no doubt that she'll stop, or at least tone things down. But before you do that, I think you need to establish with her what her feelings towards Lucas are."

I sighed. I knew already that this conversation with her would be a hard one to have. She knew how much I liked Lucas, which was probably why she had been keeping this from me.

"Yeah…" I said. "Okay. So I'll start off by telling her that I've been noticing what's been happening, and then asking her feelings about Lucas, and then telling her how it's making me feel from how she answers. But the problem is, how do I know she's going to answer honestly?"

Farkle nodded.

"That's true…" he said. "Well, she's your best friend. Why wouldn't she be honest?"

"Normally, I'd agree," I said. "But who knows how long she and Lucas have had this thing, and she's never said a word about it to me. I just… don't know if she'll be truthful. And if she's not truthful, my feelings might not get to her…"

"Don't worry," Farkle said. "Whatever happens will happen, but you're a smart girl. You'll find a way to get to her somehow. And if you don't tomorrow, then we'll figure out something together. But will you promise me that you'll tell me what happens?"

I leaned over and sincerely reached my hand out to his shoulder.

"Absolutely," I said with a smile.

 _x x x_

Later that night, after Farkle had left, I got out my phone and began to text Maya.

"Hey. Can u come over tomorrow? Need 2 talk 2 u"

I sent. Moments later, I got a response.

"Sure."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you'd like, feel free to read the other arcs too. Please let me know your thoughts on this one!**


	3. L - Why Did He Keep This From Me?

**A/N: I present to you the first chapter of the Lucas arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

After our talk at the back of the school, Farkle came over. I didn't know where Maya and Lucas were, and frankly, I didn't care.

Actually, I cared a lot. I just really wished I didn't.

Instead of sitting at the bay window, Farkle and I were curled up on my bed. Well, kind of. I was in my bed, laying and staring at the ceiling, and Farkle was sitting on the bed next to me, leaned up against the back wall.

"You're sure Lucas is the one to confront about this?"

"Positive," I responded. "I think it's more important that I know what his feelings are than knowing Maya's. This entire year, he had it in my head that it was me he liked…"

"Do you want him to stop?"

"I think so," I said. "It's hard for me to say that I want him to be happy in this kind of situation, but I do. He's not happy with me, though… I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me about this. It honestly feels like I've been cheated on."

"I can't imagine how terrible that's gotta feel," Farkle said quietly.

"I think…" I continued. "That, since he's been doing this without telling me… I must not have been good enough for him, but she must've been. Otherwise, he'd have told me."

"You're wrong. You're not just 'good enough'; you're the best thing a person could have. But think of it this way: the reason a lot of relationships happening around our age don't work out is because as we grow, we change, and as a person changes, what they need in a relationship changes."

"…I guess so," I said, softly. "But he's still who I think I need to talk to about this."

"Yeah," he said.

I let out a sigh and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Riley?" he said, looking down at me. I tilted my head slightly to look up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm always here to help, you know," he said. "This is a huge change, and I know it's painful, but I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and nodded, moving my head to nuzzle against his leg slightly.

"I know. Thank you, Farkle. I'd do the same for you."

"I know you would," he said, smiling.

 _x x x_

Eventually, Farkle made his presence known to the rest of my house, so he stayed over for dinner. After dinner, we went back to my room to talk some more.

"How do we approach this?" I asked once the door was shut.

"Well, you could invite him out somewhere to talk, like Topanga's, or maybe just invite him over. I think sometime soon would be best."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I could do it then. I'll see how he feels about where we go."

"Sounds good to me."

"…What do I say?" I asked. I thought I had it all planned out, but ultimately, I really don't know how to handle a lot of things. This included.

Farkle smiled and chuckled a little, looking at the ground.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that, after everything's changing so much around you, you're still you."

I smiled a little bit and sighed, leaning against the glass of my window.

"It's weird. He and I have had this relationship for so long, almost two years—yet, sometimes, it's so hard to talk to him. For this, I really don't have the words."

"I'll help you," he said. He moved from my bed to sit next to me at my window.

"He's my best friend, and I know he wouldn't do this on purpose. He really cares about you. I really think that he needs to know that you're seeing the way he's being towards Maya, and he needs to know how this is affecting you. But before you tell him that, I think you've gotta know what his feelings towards Maya really are."

I sighed. I knew already that this conversation with him would be a hard one to have. I still didn't know why he had been keeping this from me, but now that the opportunity presented itself to find out, I felt too scared to take it.

"Yeah…" I said. "Okay. So I'll start off by telling him that I've been noticing what's been happening, and then asking his feelings about Maya, and then finding out why he's been keeping this from me and letting him know how it's making me feel. I just hope he tells the truth when I ask him how he feels about Maya. Hurting me could've been the reason he's been keeping this from me."

Farkle nodded.

"That's true…" he said. "I can't guarantee that he'll be honest, but, Riley, you really have a way of getting to him like nobody else can."

"Really?" I asked, beaming.

"Really," Farkle said. "Don't worry. Whatever happens will happen, but you're a smart girl. You'll find a way to get the truth out of him somehow. And if you don't tomorrow, then we'll figure out something together. But will you promise me that you'll tell me what happens?"

I leaned over and sincerely reached my hand out to his shoulder.

"Absolutely," I said with a smile.

 _x x x_

Later that night, after Farkle had left, I got out my phone and began to text Lucas.

"Hey. Can u come over tomorrow? I need 2 talk 2 u"

I sent. Moments later, I got a response.

"Of course. Everything ok?"

I sighed. No, everything wasn't okay. So I avoided it and sent a,

"Goodnight, Lucas."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you'd like, feel free to read the other arcs too. Please let me know your thoughts on this one!**


	4. N - Thank You

**A/N: Viola! The first chapter of the "neither" arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

After our talk at the back of the school, Farkle came over. I didn't know where Maya and Lucas were, and frankly, I didn't care.

Actually, I cared a lot. I just really wished I didn't.

Instead of sitting at the bay window, Farkle and I were curled up on my bed. Well, kind of. I was in my bed, laying and staring at the ceiling, and Farkle was sitting on the bed next to me, leaned up against the back wall.

"It's really noble of you, what you're doing," Farkle said. I stayed silent.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded. I then covered my head with my hands.

"This is going to be so hard."

"But you want them to stop."

"I really do," I said. "But I want them to be happy. And… I guess that they're both happy without me."

"Stop that," he said, looking down at me. "You're the light in both of their lives. They're not going to let you go so easily."

I closed my eyes and felt the pressure build up in my sinuses. I felt tears slowly slip out of the corners of my eyes.

"Farkle, you're wrong," I said. "They don't care if I'm in their lives or not. If they did, they would have told me. Maya's my best friend, and Lucas is my, well, pretty much boyfriend. They've been doing this behind my back for who knows how long!"

"Then we'll find out why they haven't told you!" Farkle said. "It's not because they don't want you anymore, because they _do_. There's just something else behind it, I know it."

I sighed, wiping my eyes and my nose. I then nodded.

"Riley," he said. I tilted my head slightly to look up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm always here to help, you know," he said. "This is a huge change, and I know it's painful, but I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and nodded, moving my head to nuzzle against his leg slightly.

"I know. Thank you, Farkle. I'd do the same for you."

"I know you would," he said, smiling.

 _x x x_

Eventually, Farkle made his presence known to the rest of my house, so he stayed over for dinner. After dinner, we went back to my room to talk some more.

"We can't let this go on," Farkle said.

"We can, Farkle," I said. "It's okay. It's not my feelings that matter here."

"But they do," he replied. "And they aren't even thinking about how this will make you feel, yet they're supposed to be our best friends."

I stayed silent and leaned back against the glass of my window.

"Riley, I'm going to talk to them."

"No," I said, sitting up.

"Riley," he said, standing in front of me. "I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm not going to let them keep breaking you into tiny pieces so they can be happy. That's not how friendship works.

"What you're doing is really selfless, but that just justifies the fact that you're being a great friend and they're being awful ones. I'm going to talk to them."

"…What would you say?" I asked.

"I'm just going to see what their feelings are, but make sure they know that they're hurting you."

"Farkle, if you're really going to do this," I said. "Please don't let them know that I see what they're doing. Not yet. I want to see how long it takes them to finally come to me."

"I won't," he said, smiling.

"Farkle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he responded. "And I mean it."

 _x x x_

Later that night, after Farkle had left, I felt my phone begin to ring.

Checking it, I saw that Farkle had texted me.

"I'm gonna talk to them tomorrow. ill get back to you asap though. sleep well, Riley : )"

I smiled to myself. I was sure I'd sleep well now.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you'd like, feel free to read the other arcs too. Please let me know your thoughts on this one!**


	5. M - Stick With Me, Kid

**A/N: Thank you all for being so kind and patient. Writing choice-type stories isn't very easy.**

* * *

It was that Saturday afternoon when Maya showed up, unannounced, at my bay window.

It had become kind of a ritualistic thing for her to just appear in my room at random times, so I wasn't that surprised—especially since I had invited her.

"Hey," she said, scooting over to make space for me. I could hear a bit of worry in her voice, but it seemed to lessen when I sat down next to her.

"Thank you for coming, Maya," I said.

"Of course," she said. Then, she looked to me, concern written all over her face. "What's up, Riles?

I took a deep breath and faced her, suddenly worrying about how she'd react to what I was about to say. Nevertheless, I let it fall from my lips.

"Maya, I… I've noticed you and Lucas have gotten really close lately."

Maya went pale and averted my gaze.

"Yeah… I–I like spending time with him."

"You know," I said, "it's okay if you like him. I won't be angry. I just want you to talk to me… we need to be able to talk to each other."

Maya faced me again, the color still drained from her face.

"Okay, in that case… I like him. I think I like him. I don't know. But I've been trying to sort out my feelings for a while, and—Maya, all I can say is that it's really hard to do alone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I thought it would hurt you," she said. "I may not know what my feelings towards him are, but you do. I shouldn't take that away from you, and I shouldn't threaten it, either."

I nodded understandably.

"I've been trying to avoid him… because it's not right of me to even think of liking him when you and him already have this thing."

"Why have you been sneaking around with him, if you've been avoiding him?" I asked, not even noticing it escape my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I hate to say it, but I'm not the one who ever starts those moments we have," she said.

"Ah…" I said, feeling like heart had just been pricked with thorns.

"But it's not that he doesn't like you. I don't know. I'm just…" Maya paused. "…really confused.

I smiled at her.

"Stick with me, kid," I said. She gave a soft chuckle.

I grabbed my best friend's hands.

"Really. We're going to figure this out, and we're going to do it together."

But the rest of the day that I spent with her almost completely drifted from the topic of Lucas. Maya and I cooked, cleaned, watched TV, went shopping, and did each other's nails.

By the time she left, the thought of Lucas had completely drifted from my mind.

And when the thought returned, that small, naïve part of me feared that I had been set up.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! As always, feel free to check the other arcs out, and a review helps more than you know.**


	6. L - Jealousy

**A/N: Texas completely changed where I was going with this story.**

* * *

It was that Saturday morning when Lucas texted me saying he'd be over around noon.

So I waited for him. I sat by my bay window and looked outside expectantly. Not even a minute after noon, he showed up.

"Hey," he said, sliding into my room. I could hear a touch of concern in his voice, but he seemed pretty nonchalant as he closed my window and sat next to me.

"Hi, Lucas. Thank you for meeting me here," I said, making sure to prevent my voice from wavering at all.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "I just hope your dad doesn't freak about me being here."

His smile faded when he noticed that I didn't react to his comment.

"What's up, Riley?" he asked sincerely.

I took a deep breath and faced him, being sure to completely catch his eyes.

"…You and Maya have been sneaking around a lot. I've been noticing. I just want to know why. Do you like her? Why wouldn't you tell me if you liked her? Wh—"

"Riles, slow down," Lucas said. "I don't like Maya."

I frowned, completely confused.

"…You don't?" I asked. "Then why—"

"We've just been getting close, and I've noticed how much I like spending time with her. But I don't like her like that."

"Lucas, you've been doing things with her that are… couple things. I see it happen. You wouldn't do those things to a person who you didn't… see in a romantic light."

"You want to know why I've been doing stuff like that with her?" Lucas asked, grit in his voice.

"Why?" I said.

"I've been jealous," Lucas said.

I jumped a little, my confused frown increasing.

"Jealous? Of what? Why would you be jealous?"

"Riley, you've been getting really close to Farkle, _I've_ been noticing."

…Oh.

"And I thought you were losing your feelings for me and getting feelings for him," Lucas continued. "So I thought that if I were more romantic around Maya, I could see if you still liked me and not him. And now I know you do."

My gaze softened, but my heart continued to race. I was now less hurt and more angry.

"So you've been leading Maya on?" I asked.

"What?" Lucas said. "No. No, Riley—"

"Lucas, it makes me feel great to know that you still like me," I said. "Because I like you too, so much. But can you imagine how you're making Maya feel by doing this? Please stop. I know how you feel now, you know how I feel, but Maya might be developing feelings for you with you doing this."

"Riley—"

"Please, call off what you've been doing with her if you really don't feel that way about her. You don't, right?"

Lucas sighed, stood, and knelt in front of me.

"No, I don't feel that way about her. If that's all you needed, I now have some plans to cancel, but let me know if you need anything else. Okay?"

I nodded. He cupped my face in both of his hands, and, before I knew it, he placed a kiss on my forehead. He shot a "bye" before he left the window, but I couldn't respond due to the heat of my face and the butterflies in my stomach.

And after I had a few minutes to recollect myself after that kiss, I couldn't help but still feel pretty empty after our conversation. Even though he told me everything I wanted to hear and more, was that really the truth? Was that really all there was to it? Why Maya over any other girl?

These thoughts replayed in my head for the next hour until I was called out of my room for lunch.

But even talking and eating with my family couldn't deter my mind away from its racing thoughts.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! As always, feel free to check the other arcs out, and a review helps more than you know.**


	7. N - Whisked Away

**A/N: This love triangle is _so_ similar to Dance Academy's Tara/Christian/Kat love triangle. It's insane.**

* * *

It was that Saturday night that Farkle FaceTimed me.

Video chatting, as always, was efficient as ever, despite the hiccups in the connection every once in a while.

"I talked to Lucas and Maya today," Farkle said.

"What happened?" I asked, rolling over on my bed.

"…Well, I asked Maya and Lucas to meet me at Topanga's. They did."

"…And…?"

"We sat down in a booth. I got a root beer and so did Maya, and Lucas got some coffee, since it was around breakfast time. Then, I got some waffles, Maya got some eggs and toast, and Lucas got steak, eggs, and hash browns. It was good."

"Wish I had been there…" I said, quietly, not knowing that they were going to actually have a full-on meal.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss much in terms of us spending time together. Anyway, I did talk to them."

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"I told them I'd been noticing them sneaking around, trying to make sure you didn't notice anything. I really emphasized how you didn't know what they were doing. I kind of just asked them why they were doing what they were doing. When they found out I knew, I could swear that they looked like a pair of deer in front of car headlights."

"…So, why?" I asked.

"…That…" Farkle said, "…I think we should talk about tomorrow. I'll give you every detail, promise."

"Okay…" I said, clearly uncertain but not going to pry Farkle any more than he wanted to be pried, considering he was going so far out of his way for me.

"Sleep well, Riley."

"You too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I hung up and sat, looking around my dimly lit room. I stood and walked over to my bay window, opening it. The night was breezy and some of the wind blew into my room, cooling the warmer air. I loved the feeling.

I kept the window open that night. The natural cool of my room felt nice, and it was the hum of the wind that caused me to actually fall asleep, since the words of Farkle were racing through my head.

Did I want to know? I said myself I didn't want to interfere. But Farkle had everything right in his lap… it ultimately wasn't my concern. When I fell asleep, I dreamed about all of those thoughts being whisked out of my head by the cool night wind.

* * *

 **This one was short because I try to keep time periods relatively the same in all of the consecutive chapters, but still, I hope you liked the chapter! As always, feel free to check the other arcs out, and a review helps more than you know.**


End file.
